ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers G.S.D.
Power Rangers T.F.D. will be the Americanized version of Tekuno Sentai Drivenger. It will air in 2013. PLOT: When an evil demon overlord Commander Cron rises up to seek revenge on humanity, a highly-trained organization T.F.D.('T'echno 'F'orce 'D'octrine) goes into action and selects five young cadets to become their special defense unit: Power Rangers T.F.D.! RANGERS: Brandon(T.F.D. Red Ranger)-leader of the team who vows to avenge the death of his brother, who then later turns on Cron and returns. Sophie(T.F.D. Blue Ranger)-childhood friend of Brandon. Neil(T.F.D. Green Ranger)-most uptight of the team, and a total foul-mouth. Lana(T.F.D. Yellow Ranger)-has feelings for Brandon. Phil(T.F.D. White Ranger)-second-in-command of the five, and the most confident. Leon(Black Leo Ranger)-first member of the Expert 3, and the leader of the trio. Miko(Pink Heart Ranger)-second member of the Expert 3, and the only female of the three. Sly(Navy Marine Ranger)-third member of the Expert 3, and the most confident of the group. Bentley(Liner Ranger)-big fan of the Expert 3, and the trio's to-be-member rookie. Scott(Trimax Ranger)-Brandon's long-lost brother with a fedora that he wears in both power-down mode and Ranger form. Has four modes: original, gold, silver, and bronze. GEAR: Force Morphers: cell-phone-like devices of the five Rangers. Their transformation call is "T.F.D., Unite!" Techno Drives: special USB drives that the Rangers use to transform, power-up weapons, summon Zords, etc. Drive Case: each Ranger owns these briefcases to hold their Techno Drives. Jungle Morpher: Black Leo Ranger's cell-phone-like morpher. Its closed form is modeled after a lion's head. His transformation call is "Leo Power!" Micro Morpher: Pink Heart Ranger's cell-phone-like morpher. It also becomes a microphone. Her transformation call is "Heart Power!" Wave Caller: Navy Marine Ranger's cell-phone-like morpher. It interacts with his movements. His transformation call is "Marine Power!" Ticketizer: Liner Ranger's cell-phone-like morpher that doubles as a train ticket. His transformation is "Liner Power!" Morph Box: Trimax Ranger's morpher that is a small box that can hold up to 4 drives at a time. Can also attach to his weapons for more power. His transformation call is "Trimax Power!" WEAPONS: Force Swords/Force Lasers: sidearms of the five. Plug in Techno Drives for more power. Techno Cannon: ultimate weapon of the Rangers. They plug in five drives, and select one to fire any special attack to destroy their foes. Mane Blaster: Black Leo's Ranger's sidearm that also becomes the Mane Blade. Plug in drives for more power. Techno Leo Cannon: combo of Techno Cannon and Mane Blaster. Sonic Phone: Pink Heart Ranger's weapon that is modeled after a megaphone. Plug in drives for more power. Techno Heart Cannon: combo of Techno Cannon and Sonic Phone. Ocean Swords: Navy Marine Ranger's twin side weapons that can combine. Plug in drives for more power. Techno Marine Cannon: combo of Techno Cannon and Ocean Swords. Rail Gate Fighter: Liner Ranger's own weapon that is modeled after a train gate. It can also be used to lauch a special attack, summon his zord, etc. Gold Saber: When in Gold mode, Trimax Ranger recieves this weapon. Silver Lance: When in SIlver mode, Trimax Ranger recieves this weapon. Bronze Magnum: When in Bronze mode, Trimax Ranger recieves this weapon. ALLIES: General Williams: CEO and commanding officer of T.F.D. Dr. Jao: scientist of T.F.D. Sterling: Brandon's childhood bumbling friend. VILLAINS: Commander Cron: leader of a tribal demon realm named the Gotaros. Holds his staff constantly. Tak: Cron's top servant with an unknown identity. Armed with a blaster not only for fighting, but to create monsters and reviving them before they enlarge. He also assumes a dragon monster form(the American counterpart of Erator of the Dragon.) He is defeated by Brandon and assumed to be dead, but he appears to be alive. So, Brandon jogs his memory and leaves the dark side and becomes the Trimax Ranger later on. Jestar: Cron's clown-like servant. He prefers telling lame jokes and annoying puns. He is Zolle of the Goblin's American counterpart, and is voiced by Corey Burton. He is killed by Cron after failing him for the last time. Fisha: Cron's mermaid-like servant. She is a little stern and serious. She is Bebe of the Siren's American counterpart, and is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. She is killed by Cron after failing him for the last time. Zalgars: the foot soldiers of the Gotaros. Vaxoru: Cron's second-top general. Has a grudge against the Expert 3. He has relationship issues with General Satan. He is Razor of the Griffin's American counterpart, and is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Drayzor: Jestar's replacement who likes to hide in shadows. He is Racku of the Vampire's American counterpart, and his voiced by Jeff Bennett. Kariba: Fisha's replacement who has an expertise of casting spells. She is Jera of the Witch's American counterpart, and is voiced by Rob Paulsen. General Satan: Cron's top commander who doesn't get along with Vaxoru very well, and can assume any human form imagineable. His sin is Wrath. He is Satan of the Wrath's American counterpart, and is voiced by Travis Willingham. He is later to be revealed to be both the leader and founder of the Seven Sins. Greedar: second-in-command of the Seven Sins. He is Thiend of the Greed's American counterpart, and is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Deceptia: the only female member of the Seven Sins. She is Liara of the Lust's American counterpart, and is voiced by Kari Wahlgren. Jealouso: the youngest of the Seven Sins. He is Eito of the Envy's American conterpart, and is voiced by Scott Menville. Yum-Yum: the biggest and the hungriest of the Seven Sins. He is Pongo of the Glutton's American counterpart, and is voiced by Fred Tatasciore. Slowpoke: the slowest and laziest but the top strategist of the Seven Sins. He is Lazo of the Sloth's American counterpart, and is voiced by Clancy Brown. Arrios: the hmost headstrong member of the Seven Sins. He is Arroso of the Pride's Amercan counterpart, and is voiced by Jeff Bennett. ZORDS: Red Racer Zord: the Red Ranger's zord. Blue Sub Zord: the Blue Ranger's zord. Green Jet Zord: the Green Ranger's zord. Yellow Truck Zord: the Yellow Ranger's zord. White Tank Zord: the White Ranger's zord. *T.F.D. Megazord(combo of racer, sub, jet, truck, and tank) Black Lion Zord: Black Leo Ranger's first zord. Black Tiger Zord: Black Leo Ranger's second zord. Black Panther Zord: Black Leo Ranger's third zord. *Mega Leo(combo of lion, tiger, and panther) *T.F.D. Leozord(combo of T.F.D. Megazord and Mega Leo) Pink Chopper Zord: Pink Heart Ranger's first zord. Pink Plane Zord: Pink Heart Ranger's second zord. Pink Eagle Zord: Pink Heart Ranger's third zord. *Mega Heart(combo of chopper, plane, eagle) *T.F.D. Heartzord(combo of T.F.D. Megazord and Mega Heart) Navy Ship: Navy Marine Ranger's first zord. Navy Tanker: Navy Marine Ranger's second zord. Navy Shark: Navy Marine Ranger's third zord. *Mega Marine(combo of ship, tanker, and shark) *T.F.D. Marinezord(combo of T.F.D. Megazord and Mega Marine) *Leoheart Marine Megazord(combo of Mega Leo, Mega Heart, and Mega Marine) *Super T.F.D. Megazord(combo of T.F.D. Megazord, Mega Leo, Mega Heart, and Mega Marine) T.F.D. Railer Zord: Liner Ranger's zord that is a giant bullet train. *Conductor Megazord: what the Railer Zord transforms into. *T.F.D. Ultrazord(combo of T.F.D. Megazord and Conductor Megazord) T.F.D. Rhino Zord:Trimax Ranger's giant rhinocerus zord. *Shining Hornzord: what the Rhino Zord transforms into. When the Trimax Ranger changes forms, the Shining Hornzord changes forms as well. Category:Tokusatsu Category:Something better than Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue